<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153028">Look at Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Boys in Skirts, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Party, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, like so much holy fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman really isn't meaning to stare.</p>
<p>Remus wants him to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman can’t stop staring.</p>
<p>Not that he’s not trying to stop; stars know he has, for the past two hours in fact. And it’s not like he doesn’t have anything or anyone else to stare at, either, considering this is a party full of handsome faces and impressive decorations. Hell, he could try and strike up a conversation with anyone here and be able to distract himself, but he just can’t bring himself to do it.</p>
<p>Because his brother is here, and his brother looks <em>gorgeous</em>, and he hasn’t been able to shake his shock since seeing the other Prince twin walk in with his two best friends in tow, all looking unbelievably pretty to the point he wonders how it’s not <em>illegal</em>.</p>
<p>Roman holds his drink closer to his chest, looking Remus over for what has to be the hundredth time. It’s an outfit he’s never seen before, but considering it matches Janus and Virgil’s outfits, that fact doesn’t surprise him so much; more revealing than the other two men’s outfits, but still. Matching.</p>
<p>He picks up his drink—</p>
<p>
  <em>dark green eyeshadow that smoked out around the edges, lined with a bright neon green and lipstick that looked almost black</em>
</p>
<p>He takes a sip of his drink—</p>
<p>
  <em>a cropped, studded green jacket, a ripped crop-top underneath</em>
</p>
<p>His hands shake as he lowers it, trying to get his breathing under control—</p>
<p>
  <em>a torn skirt that has a slit down the side, fishnets and high-heeled boots</em>
</p>
<p>He fumbles with his drink, nearly dropping it.</p>
<p>Oh, yeah. He’s definitely killing Remus after this.</p>
<p>The man in question catches his eyes and grins, walking over with little issue (impressive, considering how tall his heels are; Roman doesn’t think even <em>he</em> could pull that off), a slight sway to his hips as he moves. He stops right next to him, leaning in a bit too much than would be acceptable.</p>
<p>“Hey, there, wombmate,” he says, wrapping his arms around Roman’s bicep (Roman’s face heating up in the process; would it be wrong for him to admit that fratricide sounds tempting), “you’re looking a little red. Or is that green? I can’t tell.”</p>
<p>Roman swallows, setting his drink aside, “Neither. You’re just seeing things.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time!” the other chirps, cackling. He leans on him, grin all too smug for Roman’s liking. “So…having a good time?”</p>
<p>Definitely. Definitely, <em>absolutely</em> going to murder him. “You could say that,” he says, pointedly ignoring the tremor in his voice. “You look like you’ve been enjoying yourself.”</p>
<p>Remus smirks. “Maybe. Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>“No.” Yes. Maybe. Is he jealous? He’s probably jealous. “Not at all.”</p>
<p>“You don’t sound very sure of that.”</p>
<p>Roman closes his eyes and sighs through his nose. “You’re being impossible. But then again, considering it’s <em>you</em> we’re talking about, I’m not surprised.”</p>
<p>“I like being a hard-ass. Though, I think I should point out that you don’t usually <em>blush</em> when I’m being ‘impossible.’”</p>
<p>Roman’s voice dies in his throat.</p>
<p>Remus grins up at him, an expression that shouldn’t look nearly as hungry as it does (nor should it have the effects it currently has on Roman’s…well, not that it matters any). He nuzzles into his arm, lowering his voice for only Roman to hear, “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were having naughty thoughts.”</p>
<p>Roman narrows his eyes, pointedly ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” he says. Which is a lie, and they both know it; he <em>does</em> know, because they’ve been together for months, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to admit that in a public setting where anyone could overhear. Heaven knows how well <em>that</em> would go.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling you do,” Remus giggles, actually <em>giggles</em>, and fuck’s sake, Roman cannot handle this right now. He leans in until they’re almost nose-to-nose, grin widening as he says, “You’re a very bad liar, Princey.”</p>
<p>Roman bites the inside of his cheek, rocking back on his heels—stopped only by the other clinging to his arm. “And <em>you</em>—” he clears his throat when his voice cracks, pushing on, “—you’re very bad at playing fairly, <em>Duke</em>.”</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume that I have ever played fair, <em>ever</em>, in my entire life, dear brother,” Remus shoots back. He lets him go, skirt swishing as he takes a step back. “Though, I think you like it that way, all things considered.”</p>
<p>Roman forces himself to swallow. Looking the other up and down, he says, “I will admit, you do look…ethereal.”</p>
<p>Remus snorts, “<em>Ethereal</em>? Oh, Roman, you’ve been around Lo-bone too much.” Then, face slightly flushed, he adds, “Thanks, though. I worked really hard on this outfit; needed some modification, but it worked out okay. You know, Virgil’s got a good eye for edgy fashion and for tearing shit up when you ask him to.”</p>
<p>“That’s not surprising in the slightest,” Roman responds.</p>
<p>“I like the skirt,” Remus continues, doing a small spin and doing this adorable grin that makes Roman’s face heat up anew. “Short, sexy, and fun to play with.” Remus eyes him, hands on his hips. “Well, I’d imagine, anyway. You’ll have to test that last one out for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to <em>throttle</em> you.”</p>
<p>“That’s the point, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Throttle and then bury you in your own cesspool of god-awful ideas and perversions.”  </p>
<p>Remus scoffs, “You say that like as if you aren’t gonna join me in Hell when we die.”</p>
<p>Roman’s eyelid twitches. Glancing around at the crowd once more, finding nobody looking at them, he steals the other’s hand, pulling him forward and glaring at him. “Do you really want to be in trouble, Remus? Because you’re not going to win whatever game you’re trying to play, and I’m not too keen on the idea of people catching on to things.”</p>
<p>Remus’ green eyes practically glow. “What makes you think I haven’t already won?”</p>
<p>Roman stares at him.</p>
<p>The other bounces, leaning in close so fast Roman almost yelps in surprise. He shudders when he feels Remus’ lips brush against his ear, “What makes you think I had any other intentions other than getting you to look at me?”</p>
<p>Roman doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t even move, even when Remus plants a quick kiss to his jaw and pulls away, giving him a wave before walking away. He swallows, staring at the drink sitting on the counter before grabbing it and downing it in one go.</p>
<p>He doubts he’s going to be able to handle talking to anyone from this party ever again after tonight.</p>
<p>He can’t find it in himself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>